


Guarding the Sacrificial Winchester

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck as God, God - Freeform, Guardian Angel, canon AU, demotion, kurizumaru, prompted, seraph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a conversation with God. Set after the end of Season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarding the Sacrificial Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurizumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely Kurizumaru on Tumblr for inspiration. Changed a little from her prompt but it got me writing, so BIG thank you!<3

When Chuck returned to heaven, things weren't as he'd left them. The paradise he'd left behind had become a site of massacre. Souls, and Angels alike. Bodies and remnents of wings were everywhere. This wasn't a suprise, but he'd prayed the angels would hold together against all odds. They didn't.

Chuck walked apon the heaven of which Castiel preffered. One of the main battle grounds. Many of his children laid on the ground, torn apart, brother by brother, sister by sister. He laid his head down in a moment of silence.

With a motion of hand, they all disappeared. He wasn't going to leave them laying dead on the ground. They deserved their peace as well. Nodding goodbye to the autistic man who drowned in the bathtub, he transported to his own place in heaven. To most, it looked average. Maybe an office of a shrink, or doctor. It had a desk, and a couch, along with a long glass table inbetween the two. It reminded Chuck of his home on earth, albeit cleaner.

To get his bearing, he took in a deep breath and just closed his eyes. After being on earth so long, being in heaven was slightly overwhelming. Like coming home from the hospital after two months. Scary, but better. He dragged his hand over the books on his desk, most in enochian or arabian. He ejoyed them the best. English had grown old after the time he'd spent with it during his quest.

Chuch smiled to himself before snapping his fingers, bringing one of his favorite Angels to the room without a warning. The angel gasped, slightly terrified. Being brought back from the dead had that effect. Though techincally he wasn't dead. When an angel died, it because a human fetus. Almost like imaculate conception. They were given free will, and a new family. Almost like a reward for protecting humanity. They became humanity. But when they were brought back from the dead, it removes all trace of the baby. So it was rarely done.

But for this angel, it was worth it.

"Castiel, there you are. Please, take a moment." Chuck smiled, motioning toward a leather chair near the angel. Castiel seamed too dazed to do much of anything.

"Chuck?" He exclaimed, raising forward, grabbing Chucks face, examining it. Confusion was written all over Castiel's face. Though, it always was. He was a curious angel. It was something that made him unique, which Chuck liked. Angels weren't meant to be the robots they'd become. But time had changed them. They'd gone from his childrean to protect and love humanity, to a hateful fighting machine. That saddened him.

"You know me as Chuck, yes." Chuck said calmly, even as Castiel firmly gripped his face, twisting it every which way, in effort to understand what was happening.

"The..What..Who are you?" He exclaimed, pulling back, fear and confusion shooting through his like a drug in his veins. Chuck could see it in him, glowing white. Humans would think that emotions glow colors, but all they are, are dark or light. All depending on meaning. The light glowing in Castiel meant he had not intent on harming Chuck or anyone else. He was too afraid to do anything. Even if he'd been glowing dark, he wouldn't be afraid. He'd understan why.

"I'm God, Castiel." Castiel's inerthought process went a little something like this.

'What? No! You've left us! You left me! You let this happen! How could you! Chuck?!'

"Calm child, everything that's happened has a purpose." Chuck said calmly, putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Unlike the first time he'd done this, Castiel didn't stare, eyes filled with lazers. Instead, he accepted the gesture. This was his father. As Dean put, "Dead beat dad."

"Dean's alone! Sam and Michael are in the pit! Bobby died! There's a purpose for that?" Castiel yelled, backing further away from Chuck. His expression just more confused. The glow inside him brighter than ever, but still pure. Castiel always had the purest of intentions, and that was never in his programming. It was just Castiel. Always wanting to do the right thing, even if he's veered far off the reservation. His intent was always pure.

Castiel's problem always had been having too much heart.

"Castiel, it's funny, but you never even mentioned yourself." Chuck said, smile small and slightly acusatory. But not negative.

"Well..I'm here. I'm...Dead?" Castiel questioned, not sure if he even wanted to know the answer. He wanted to know about what was happening on earth. With Dean.

"Not for long, Castiel. But your questions will be answered in good time. Sit." Castiel did as he was told, it was God afterall. The man he prayed to, chased after, and given up on. He was in the same room as God. Chuck. He'd even been given another chance, by Chuck. Now that's something to wrap your head around, considering the man seemed to have a heavy alchohol addiction and an aversion to soap. Chuck as God?

"Ch-God. What's going to happen next?" Castiel asked, still confused. If not more confused than he's ever been. That's saying something. Castiel had always been one for confusion, since the day he was created. Chuck remembered the very day. He'd been created with the same face he wore today. Ever since, it rarely left, even if the emotion did. Chuck always found that interesting.

"Only fate can tell, and no Castiel, don't go bothering her." Chuck smiled, looking Castiel in the eye, as if he could see straight into his core. As if he was peeling into every memory, emotion, and scar. Maybe he was, after all.

"Why are you bringing me back? Of all angels, why me?" Castiel felt pain inside, for his fallen brothers and sisters. He wondered where they were now. If they were okay.

"Because, Castiel, I have a job for you. It's extremely important." Chuck said calmly with a small sincere smile. Castiel blinked, fast and unsure. What sort of job does God have for him?

"Have you heard of a guardian angel?" Chuck asked, leaning against the desk, looking straight at Castiel. While waiting for the answer he observed Castiel's features. His Halo bright with promise and trust, but with wings dark with doubt. A peculiar pairing. Usually Angels with such bright halos would have brighter wings. But his were as dark as the night itself. Not a shade of light in them. Very peculiar.

"Yes..Are you making me one? Isn't that a kind of downgrade?" Castiel yells out in anger. It's true. It's a serious downgrade, to the lowest type of angel, from one of the highest. Chuck expected this outrage.

"You want to be with Dean, don't you? This is your option, or be reborn." God said firmly, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He offered one to Cas, who accepted. Castiel didn't want to feel a damn thing. This was all far too confusing.

"Reborn? What the hell is that!" Castiel exclaimed, downing the scotch as fast as possible. He just wanted some relief, even it it's slight.

"Not many knows this, but when an angel dies, they're reborn. One hundred percent human. A reward." Chuck smiled, knowing the sentence gave Castiel relief. His siblings weren't sitting in oblivion alone. They were on earth, being given a chance. They were okay. Relief fludded Castiel like a damn breaking after a thousand years of rain.

"Why wasn't I-" He began, but God hushed him. "Because Castiel, you have a much higher purpose. You aren't going to end in an explosion of guts and blood. Castiel, I promise, it will make sense one day." God had a sincere smile on his face.

"What do you mean if I want to be with Dean?" Castiel questioned warily, downing another glass of scotch.

"You'd be his guardian, Castiel." God smiled, seeing Castiel's halo and grace glow bright, even from within. Love fuled grace more than any other emotion. Anger, dispare, sadness, even happiness. Castiel was hard to look at, in that moment. Now that was a kind of love, that was far more than platonic.

"Castiel, we need to go over the guidelines, and I'd like to make it out of here with vision." Chuck joked, shading his eyes. Castiels face turned a shade of pink, but the glow stayed. Chuck carried on, "You know about how he'll be the only one who can see you, aside other angels. But don't go raising hell, will you?" He smiled, knowing Castiel's nature. He always was a rebel. Castiel shook his head, "Of course father."

"Protect him, with everything. Dean Winchester... has the nature of self sacrifice." Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. It was true, Dean sacrificed himself more times than he'd seen anyone do before. Though, he did have a habit few other humans had. Coming back.

"Yes, sir." Castiel nodded, taking a breath. Chuck reached his hand out, and Castiel took it. Then suddenly he was back on the field. He could see Dean, kneeling on the ground where the pit had open up and taken Lucifer, and Michael, with Sam along for the ride. Cas saw a broken man, in need of healing. Both physically and emotionally.

Dean turned up, looking over his shoulder to see Cas, whom could feel the surprise vibrating inside the man.

"Cas? You're alive?"

"I'm better than that." He reached forward and touched Dean's head with two fingers, healing every mark on Dean's body. As if nothing had ever happened. Dean was shocked, looking around, at everything but Cas. He didn't take it personally, he would be shocked as well. Afterall, he'd exploded into a million pieces.

Dean stood, finally staring at Castiel. Looking him up and down.

"Cas, are you God?" Cas smiled a little.

"That's a nice compliment, but no. But I do believe he brought me back." Smiling more now, knowing that God had infact brought Castiel back. "New, and improved."

Later in the impala, Dean was driving. Cas could feel his heartbreak, as if it were his own. He wondered how Dean kept himself composed.

"What are you going to do now?" Dean asked, looking to Cas.

"Return to Heaven, I suppose." He lied. He was going to watch over Dean, but incomporeal. Dean needed to make his own decision.

"Heaven?" Dean asked, with a lace of sarcasm.

"With Michael in the cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy."

"So what? You're the new sherrif in town?" Dean spat, Castiel could abandonment and hurt coming from Dean. Castiel himself, felt guilty.

"I like that, yeah, I suppose I am." Castiel laughed, lying.

"Huh. God gives you a shiny pair of new wings, and suddenly your his bitch again."

"I don't know what God wants." Cas said truthfully, finishing with a lie, "It seems like the right thing to do."

"Well if you do see him, tell him I'm coming for him next." Anger pulsed through Dean.

"You're angry."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"He helped. Maybe more than we realize." Cas said, trying to soothe Dean.

"That's easy for you to say! He brought you back. What about Sam, What about me? Huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got was my brother, in a hole!" Dean yelled, barely looking at the road as he did.

"You got what you asked for. No paradise, no hell, just more of the same." Cas said calmly. It didn't cool Dean's internal fire. But he didn't say anything. Yet anger still radiated from him.

"I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have, Peace, or Freedom?" Cas said cooly. Dean had no reply, so Cas became incororpeal. Dean looked back, seeing no one in the seat.

"Well you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?"


End file.
